


Retirement Doesn't Exist At SHIELD

by randomfatkid



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Avengers - Freeform, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retirement Doesn't Exist At SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement Doesn't Exist At SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> With all the angst and sad as hell fics out there, I wanted something super fluffy and lovely.

"Tell me again why you decided to jump off a 25 story building?" Phil demands over the radio. 

"Relax, sir. I'm safe. Tony was flying right by, I knew he'd see me and not let me plummet to my death. As awesome as that would have been, it didn't." Clint tells him. 

His voice is still a little shaky. Adrenaline is still pumping through his body from the jump. 

"Don't worry, Coulson. I wouldn't have let him make out with the pavement." Tony says, interrupting their conversation. 

When they're finally face to face, Clint is looking at Phil, who is still shaking his head. Medical is going over the post-mission check up. Nothing broken. Only a few scrapes that some peroxide and a bandaid can't fix. 

Once cleared from medical, they walked over to the awaiting car. Phil opened the driver door, signaling for Clint to get in on the passenger side. 

Clint realized after a few moments that they weren't heading back to SHIELD HQ, but to their apartment instead. 

"Why are we going home? Don't you have reports to crank out, old man?" Clint teases, looking over at Phil. 

"There's something I need to discuss with you. Don't worry, Fury is well aware of our absence." Phil tells him calmly. A few more minutes of quiet silence, they pull into the garage of their building. 

When Clint enters the apartment, he notices something different right off the bat. It's clean. Really clean. Like 20 of Tony's maids came in and cleaned house. 

The second thing was the small box on the kitchen table and a single red rose. 

Clint looked at the box and flower and then back at Phil who was moving towards it. 

"You're a pain in the ass, but I love you. There's things I've never told anyone but you. I've never felt this way about anyone," Phil says, holding the small box in his hand. "I wanted to do this right and everything," he says, bending down onto one knee. "Marry me, Clinton Francis Barton." he asks, opening the box up and showing him a solid platinum ring. 

"Get up. You look like a fool," Clint tells him, pulling him up off the ground. "Of course I'll marry you." he says, pulling Phil into his arms and kissing him. Phil breaks the kiss and grabs Clint's hand. He still has his brace on but makes quick work removing it.

He slips the ring on and Clint is grinning.

"I'm not wearing a dress." he says before kissing Phil again.

\--*--

The wedding takes place in June at Tony's Hampton estate overlooking the ocean. It's a small event, the whole team is there, including Fury and Hill along with Pepper Potts and Coulson's mom who came down from Connecticut. 

The night ends with them slow dancing to I Cross My Heart by George Strait. It was Phil's choice. If it was up to Clint it would have been something along the lines of Cherry Pie by Warrant or Push It by Salt N Peppa. 

They honeymooned in Costa Rica because Clint's never been and really wanted to go there before he died. And in their line of work, it could happen at any moment. 

Clint wears his ring when he's not at the range or saving the world. Phil hangs on to it during that time. 

They talk about retirement and they both realize that it's wishful thinking. Once you're in SHIELD, retirement doesn't really exist. They can dream right?


End file.
